Don't go
by Pricee
Summary: Inspired by Jane Seymours death in 'The Tudors.'


**I thought this up when was watching 'The Tudors' on Netflix. It came about while Jane Seymours death was on. That explains Optimus's speech. It is basically King Henry VIII's speech with a few words changed.**

* * *

><p>"I've done all I can now Optimus. It's up to her now. But I must warn you, she may not survive the night." Ratchet said solemnly as he walked away from the med-bay. His words killed Optimus. They were the words he never wanted to hear. He nodded his acknowledgement to Ratchet. Arcee lay on the berth in the med-bay; wires hooked up to her. Life-support. She was critical, and as Ratchet said, she may not survive the night.<p>

It wasn't supposed to be a dangerous mission. Energon scouting. Thats all it was. But the Decepticons ambushed her. They set up a trap. They wanted to lure her out. They had targeted her specifically. Optimus knew Megatron wanted Arcee dead; to hurt him. Megatron knew that if he took away Arcee, Optimus would crumble. And that he was. Arcee was his rock, the one he always turned to. She was his love, the mother of his 9 week-old sparkling. She'd promised to be there for him. She'd promised to help him through the war. He had in return promised her a family, sparklings of their own, a promise she also made to him. He couldn't lose her, she couldn't let go. Not now, she had so much to fight for. And that's what she was. A fighter. She wouldn't give up this easily would she. "I'll leave you too alone." Ratchet left Optimus in the med-bay. He ushered Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and the humans out along with him. None of them had spoken, they didn't know what they could say; nothing would help Optimus through this. Bumblebee held the sleeping sparkling in his arms. Everyone was thankful that the young one was sleeping, he didn't need to see his mother like this. Jack had tears in his eyes and staining his cheeks, he loved his guardian like a brother would love his older sister.

Optimus staggered over to the femme. She looked so peaceful. Optimus looked at the wound on her stomach. It made him feel sick. She had been hurt by Megatrons hand. He knelt beside her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She made a sort of groaning but remained in stasis. He held her right hand in his and kissed it. With tears threatening to fall, he whispered to her.  
>"Don't go. Please, don't go. Just because you have done everything you promised, don't go. Just because you have done everything you promised; please don't leave me. You are everything I want. The light in my dark, dark world. Without you life is a desert; a howling wilderness." The tears silently started to flow from Optimus's optics as he kissed her hand again. "Please Primus, in your mercy, don't take her away from me!" Optimus started to feel his voice-box closing as he spoke, "My son needs his mother! And I need Arcee!" Optimus heard a groan of pain as he kissed Arcee's hand again. Looking at her face, he saw her optics opened slightly. The pain in her optics was spark-breaking.<p>

"Optimus..." She said weakly.  
>"I'm here. I will never leave you. I promise."<br>"I love you." She spoke with tears falling.  
>"I love you too." He kissed her forehead softly. "Look after them. They need you." Optimus nodded to her.<br>"But we need you too!" The unmistakable sound of the Japanese girls voice reached their audio receptors. The whole of team Prime stood looking at them.

Bumblebee looked close to breaking down in tears. Arcee had been like a sister to him. She'd helped him through the war; and if he had gotten injured she sat up with him in the med-bay so he wouldn't get lonely. He did the same with her. Bulkhead had the humans in his hands. Bulkhead looked distressed to say the least. Arcee was one of his best friends. He didn't want to lose her. The humans were no different to the Bots. Raf was crying; Miko was on the brink of tears; June was trying to console the kids; Fowler didn't know what to do, the bots were the only hope Earth had against the Cons and when one was injured or, in the case of Cliffjumper, passed on, they got that much weaker. Jack was in such a state of dismay and grief that he didn't really show anything. He just looked at Arcee with tears in his eyes. Smokescreen stood holding Hotshot, Optimus and Arcee's son. The young mech was not oblivious to the situation, he knew something was going on. Babies and Sparklings alike could sense emotions in the air. And all Hotshot was detecting now was sadness and grief so he got worked up; wanting his parents to comfort him, mostly he wanted his mother. Smokescreen stood watching the scene before him and, just like Optimus, was praying to Primus not to take Arcee from them.

As much as Ratchet didn't want to admit it out loud, or even to himself, he knew this was the end. Arcee had lost too much energon, the would was too deep and too much damage had been caused to her insides. He knew she wouldn't survive the night. He cold only make her as comfortable as he could. Arcee was like a daughter to him, he'd known her father back on Cybertron. On his death-bed, he'd made Ratchet swear to watch over his daughter. And eons later, it was a promise Ratchet had kept.

Optimus drew his attention away from the team and back to Arcee. Opening up a private comm-link to Arcee he once again begged her to stay.  
><strong>'You can do it, you can survive this. And when you are better, we will spark-bond; raise Hotshot and end this war. Together.'<strong> Optimus rested his forehead on hers and waited for her reply. A reply that never came.  
>Everyone's sparkheart stopped when they heard the monitors spike, they made loud bleeping noises. Optimus tightened his grip on Arcee's hand as everyone gathered around her berth. The beeping was getting slower and longer.  
>"Don't go." Optimus begged again.<br>"I love you." Arcee whispered weakly, before the beeping stopped and gave way to a long drawn out whirring of the monitor. This was it. Arcee was gone. Tears welled up in everyones eyes. They freely flowed from Bumblebee, Raf, Miko, Jack, June and Smokescreens eyes. Optimus kissed Arcee's forehead again.  
>"I love you too. Always have, always will... I promise."<p> 


End file.
